Trimark Home Video
Original logo descriptions by''' Eric S., LogoWriter, and EnormousRat'' '''''Original logo captures by Eric S. and EnormousRat Video captures courtesy of '''DudeThatLogo, EnormousRat, and osdatabase' Background Vidmark Entertainment was formed in 1984 by Vidmark, Inc. as a home video distribution company to distribute various low-budget movies, especially from the Trimark library. (1984-1988) Nickname: "Vidmark in Space" Logo: On a zooming blue space background, we see the Vidmark logo colored in fuchsia, flying in from the top right, swiveling itself in. The word "ENTERTAINMENT" later fades-in below. FX/SFX: The Vidmark logo flying in, "ENTERTAINMENT" fading in. Music/Sounds: A 3-note horn tune, followed by 3 drumbeats, combined with 3 horn notes, an electric guitar, and a synth flourish. Music/Sounds Variant: On Fishing Tuna, the second half of the 1988 theme is used. Availability: Very rare. Tapes that may have this logo include The New York Ripper, Killing Cars, Midnight (1981), Bloodstalkers, and Izzy and Moe, among others. (1988-1997) Nickname: "Colored Lasers" Logo: With a "trail" effect, the Vidmark logo, now mauve gradient, flies down from the top. Lasers colored neon green, pink, gold, and aquamarine, etch the grooves in "MARK". The word "ENTERTAINMENT" wipes in from the left to the right via a light effect. The word "VIDMARK" then shines, and the completed logo zooms toward the screen. FX/SFX: The zooming effects, the trail, the "lasers". Much more effort here. Music/Sounds: A disco fanfare. Availability: Much more common than the previous logo, but still uncommon. Examples of tapes to have this logo include Interceptor, Trading Mom, Teresa's Tattoo, The Little Patriot (It is preserved on the Echo Bridge DVD of that film, under the title of Sign of the Otter: The Little Patriot), and Freefall, among others. Scare Factor: Low, although the zoom in of the logo at the end may scare some. Trimark Home Video (1997-2001) Nickname: "Lion Triangle", "The Trimark Lion" Logo: Same as the movie counterpart, except the logo is already formed. We then see a gold comet like streak fly from the left below "T R I M A R K" to bring in the words "HOME VIDEO", replacing "PICTURES". FX/SFX: The zooming effects, the trail, the shine. Music/Sounds: A jungle-like synthesized score. Music/Sounds Variant: On All of Me, the opening song starts halfway into the movie. This may be because it plastered the shortened Kings Road Entertainment logo that the film originally opened with. Availability: Seen on Trimark Videos such as Meet Wally Sparks, Cube, Chairman of the Board, the Saturday Night Live best-of compilations, and Hercules in New York, among others. Strangely, on a Lionsgate VHS printing of Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas, the print logo appears on the tape label, but the tape itself has the Lions Gate Home Entertainment logo appear (three times). Scare Factor: None. Trimark DVD (1997-2001) Nickname: "The DVD Triangle" Logo: We see a black background, with purple triangles moving onto it. Then a flat orange pyramid zooms in segments. It backs through the wall of triangles to end up on another one. We see the words "TRIMARK PICTURES" below the triangle; while the purple text "DVD" moves onto the pyramid in place of the profile of a lion's head. FX/SFX: The lightning speed zoom in, and the word "DVD" by one. Cheesy Factor: The background seems a bit outdated. Music/Sounds: A chime sound, and then a zoom noise, followed by soft chimes. Availability: Rare, as it was only used for about three years before Trimark was acquired by Lions Gate, and some releases have the Trimark Home Video logo instead. Some releases that contain this logo are Tommyknockers, The Shadow Riders, Cube, The Big Easy, and Going Overboard, among others. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The zoom-in will surprise first-time viewers. But it is harmless. Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Defunct Category:Entertainment